Richter Solairte
Richter Solairte is a fan Sonic character created by KlaiborneLorenzo. He is one of the main characters in the Radiant Dark series book 2, as one of the allies that help Sonic with the venomblight situation in Soleana. He is the pirate captain of the Duskraiders earth unit. Appearance Richter is an Orange Echinda with longer dreadlocks that Knuckles, and has bangs that look like a rising (Or setting) sun. He wears a purple vest, with a black colar shirt underneath wears brown shorts that goe down to his knees, and long black boots that meet halfway. He also has a long gold metal brace on the left side of his arm. Like Knuckles, his gloves are like boxing gloves, but the spikes act as little shovels. Like all Solairte's, He has the tattoo of a sun on his left arm History of Richter At first Richter underwhent several diffrent chances, including, his family, where he was from, and even his name. There was also consideration if he should be related to Knuckles the echinda somehow, or at least be the aadoptive son. But not long after the making of the Story, Radiant Darkness did Richter's changes stay in effect. He still undergoes a few minor changes due to the rewrites of the story, however. Backstory Richter comes from a family of pirates that dates back to the same time around the great chaos disaster. His ancestors, made up of both Knuckles clan survivors and Nocturnous deserters, went into hidin. These brave echidnas ended up forming a third tribe under the name, Solairte. Both brothers were laid on the same day, but Richter was hatched from his egg first making him the older twin brother. Richter is the fortieth descendant to go under the name, "Risen Richter". He was trained by his father, the legendary exen king of earth, in the arts of thievery and combat. Both he and his brother were sent away from their village as a rite of passage to eventually become an exen kings. It took several years, but they managed to find a crew and form their generation of the dusk raiders. They even managed to steal one of Eggman's many flagships, made modifications and turned it into the flagship called the Rising Setting. Richter now travels the world, building up his crew and fortune to eventually earn the title exen king. Powers and Abilities Richter is a geomancer. He can control all forms of the rock including dirt, stone, minerals, and even lava. He can dig through anything and go very deep. He can sense people walking around him even with his eyes closed and can tell if people are lying. He can also detect earthquakes minutes before they happen. He also has super strength and is quite fast, but nowhere near as fast as Sonic. Being one with the earth he can make his body as hard as any mineral in existence, so long as he's holding it, meaning he can make himself highly resistant to other elemental attacks such as wind, fire, and lightning. He is also very knowledgeable in melee combat, and to some extent, firearms. Personality Richter is whimsical, often curious. All his training growling up with his brother has made him into a strong warrior and pirate. He looks at his crew like family and loves to sometimes get on their nerves, mostly his brother Chrome. He also says things at the wrong time and has the occasion to break fourth wall. Despite his seemingly annoying personality, He can be very caring and generous. He loves Japanese cuisine, an LOVES sweets Category:Characters